


The Chronicles Of Solaris

by oharas5, orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DnD AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oharas5/pseuds/oharas5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When dark times fall upon Solaris,  an unlikely group of adventurers are united by fate and must band together to unveil a dark plot that threatens the kingdom.AKA the DnD AU no one asked for.





	1. We have to start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, we randomly came up with this a couple of weeks ago, talking about what classes would woso players be in D&D. This is just for fun, and is loosely based on the Forgotten Realms and the DnD dynamics. We made a Tumblr (@chroniclesofsolaris) where we might post stuff about the universe and answer any questions.  
> Thanks for reading

Night had already fallen when Christen finally reached the gates of Aeston. The rain had soaked through her cloak, making her green robes cling to her skin uncomfortably. She raised her hand, trying to wipe her face on her sleeve, but it’s useless as the rain kept falling. Her furry companion whined by her side, shaking in attempt to get dry.

“I’m sorry, Morena. We’re almost there, I promise” Christen reached down to pat her dog’s head as she approached the gate.

“Halt! Who’s there?” One of the guards standing by the gate called out, his heavy helmet making it impossible to see his face. Christen pulled her hood away from her face, revealing her piercing green eyes to the guard, reflecting the flame of the torch he held.

“I’m Christen, of the Western College of Magic” She pulled her cloak back, showing off her traditional green robes as a proof to her claim. “I’m on my way to the east, I only seek shelter in Aeston as I rest for a couple of days”

“Oh, forgive me miss. I am sure you can understand, these are dark times, you can never be too careful” The guard’s demeanor changed as he stepped back respectfully.

“You are just doing your job, nothing to be sorry for” Christen bowed her head, smiling kindly. “But perhaps you can help me. Where would one find a room and warm food around here?”

“You’re certainly looking for The Round Tusk Inn!” He sounded excited now. “It’s a family business, has been open for decades and they have the best ale around here. I’m sure Miss Dunn will have a room for you, we don’t get many visitors these days. Just follow the main street and you’ll find it, it’s the three store building, tell her Brock sent you”

“Thank you, may Pelor lighten your path” She bowed her head again and walked past the gates into the main street. The guard, Brock, was right, she found the Inn easily. The tall, wooden building stuck out among the rest of the small houses around town, its windows letting through the warm light of the fire that kept the cold night air away. She pushed the heavy door and walked inside, Morena at her heels. As soon as they were inside, Christen concentrated on a few words she had memorized a long time ago, and in no time both her and the dog were completely dry. A very drunken dwarf stared at her curiously for a second, before turning his attention back to his cup.

A dark skinned halfling stood by the counter, smiling widely as Christen approached. “Greetings! How can I help you?”

“Good evening, you must be Miss Dunn? Brock sent me, he said I’d find a bed for the night here”  
“Oh, honey, you can call me Crystal. And we can certainly arrange that, I have few rooms available. Is it just you? I have a single bedroom on the third floor that would cost you 5 silver pieces for the night”

“My name is Christen and that would be perfect” Christen smiled “Is it okay if my dog stays here?”

“As long as she behaves and you clean after her mess, I see no problem. Can I get you anything else or do you want me to show you to your room?”

“We could use some food to be honest”

“I would recommend the rabbit stew for you and maybe a goat leg for your companion?”

“That’s perfect” She nodded as Morena barked excitedly.

“Hey, D” Crystal yelled looking at the passage behind her. “A portion of the stew and a roasted goat leg”

“Coming!” A voice responded from the kitchen.

“I can show you to your room if you’d like to get settled as your food is prepared.” Christen nodded thankfully. “Perfect! Follow me”

The halfling stepped around the counter and guided Christen upstairs, excitedly chatting. “You know, it’s good to have visitors around here. We haven’t been receiving many travelers lately. Tonight is a good one, we have quite a few rooms taken”

“Well, you have a nice place here. I’ll make sure I tell people about it”

“Oh, thank you, honey. I don’t complain for we still get a lot of local customers, enough to keep the doors open. But sometimes I worry. Well, here we are” She unlocked a door on Christen’s left and then handed her the key. “Yours for a day, let me know if you wish to extend your stay. I’ll be waiting downstairs with your food”

Christen thanked her and walked into the small room. It was simple, but would do. She could fit comfortably on the bed with Morena and she had a nice view from her window. She let her cloak drop from her shoulders and tossed it to her bed, running her fingers through her hair. The thoughts she had been trying to avoid all day long invaded her mind in that moment of peace, the fear, the anxiety. Maybe after she finished her mission, she would truly be free, she tried to convince herself. Maybe this was the last time she would be called upon.

She pressed her eyes closed to regain focus. “Okay, Morena. Let’s go eat, we have a long day tomorrow.”

“Oh, just in time!” Crystal beamed as another halfling placed two plates of food on the counter and waved at Christen. “This is Diana, she helps me out in the kitchen”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Christen replied, taking the food and sitting by the fire. She placed Morena’s plate by her side and threw the goat leg for her. The dog eagerly attacked the meat, pulling it away from the bone with her teeth. Christen ate slowly, finally taking some time to study her company. This was her chance to get information.

Most of the customers were guards, still wearing armor after a long day. Other than that, a few men who looked like farmers were playing guards in a table nearby and a young blonde girl was strumming her harp. Who really caught her attention, though, was the women sitting alone on the other side of the fireplace. She wore dark clothes and her hair was pulled into a weird half bun that kept it away from her eyes as she stared intently at the fire, her drink seemingly forgotten in her hand.

 

In the oldest tavern in the city, Dani Weatherholt moved slowly from the corner. The blonde beauty was strumming lightly on her hand-made little harp. Her eyes shifted slowly from person to person, a charming yet secretive smile on her face. Dani was looking for something or rather somebody, somebody she could con some coins from.

It had been a rough couple of days, heavy rains had made the room she was renting leak. Which didn’t bother her as much as it bothered the people that stayed with her. It would cost twenty silver pieces to hire somebody to patch the roof and she didn’t have that.

She had spent the last of her coin buying some food supplies for her charges. Dani had never been one to turn away a child that needed her help. The orphanage in the city was a miserable joke and when possible Dani tried to rescue those that she could. They were safer with her, than with anybody else. So far Dani had about six of them who would help her scrounge around the city for things to sell and coins. They typically pooled together their resources and so far Dani had done well to keep them from being out in the streets alone.

Dani’s eyes searched the tavern, she could see a few of the town guards coming in after their shift. She knew she needed to avoid them, she didn’t want to get thrown into jail again. She had spent enough nights there, and most of the guards knew her on sight.

Turning so that her back was to them, Dani pulled up the hood of her cloak. She was about to leave when she spotted somebody else besides the guards walking in.

Giving her best charming smile, Dani walked towards them. Strangers were normally the easiest to con, since they weren’t from around the area and didn’t know to be on the lookout for her. Depending how much money Dani could con them out of, there was a chance she’d get enough to be able to make a stew for her rag-tag bunch of young followers.

Across the tavern, two of the town guards sat down. Ashlyn Harris slowly removed her helmet, running a hand through her hair after she sat the helmet down on the bartop. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dani and rolled her eyes when she saw the girl purposely trying to avoid them.

“Should I stop her?” Ashlyn questioned, though by the tone of her voice it was evident she was tired. She didn’t really want too and she was off duty now.

Ashlyn’s partner shook his head and pulled off his own helmet. “I say leave her be unless she causes a ruckus. No need to have to do work when we’re off duty.”

“Cheers to that Kyle.” Ashlyn ordered them some mead and sat back, trying to relax some of the stress of the day away. She was ready to go back to the barracks and shed her armor. It had been a long day, mostly spent outside at the westgate checking as people entered and left the city.

Ashlyn had never wanted to be a guard, but she had been taken at the age of eight and for the past sixteen years trained to be a soldier. She belonged to the city in a lot of ways, they paid her wages and gave her a roof over her head in exchange for her loyalty and service. Never one for books, Ashlyn had excelled more at fighting and combat. She had been the type to leap head first into battle, consequences be damned. It was why the commander of the guard had paired her with one of the captains, Kyle.

Where Ashlyn was reckless, Kyle was reserved and calculating. It didn’t hurt that Kyle’s sister was gorgeous and often came around. Kyle had helped to mellow her more impulsive side, and for that Ashlyn was thankful. Her fellow soldiers and guards were her family and the only ones she had.

“My sister should be here.” Kyle was loyal to the guards and the town, but he also cared deeply for his sister and his mother. He often sent most of his wages to them to help take care of them. His sister worked at the local temple, it a safer job and would hopefully keep her out of trouble.

Ashlyn lit up at the mention of Ali, shifting her attention away from Dani who she had been watching. She sipped on her mead, just small-talking with Kyle.

Dani pulled her cloak further around herself, waiting until the city guards were no longer staring at her suspiciously, before she made her move. Truly they were probably some of the dumbest people in the city in her opinion. Dani approached the Christen, giving her the friendliest smile she could imagine.

"Would you care for a song?" Dani asked, holding up her harp. She was subtly trying to look over the girl and see if she had anything of interest that Dani could try to take later, or send her band of kids to steal. She had quite a few good pickpockets in her bunch."Your dog is cute, I used to have a pup myself." Dani lied, she did like animals but she couldn't really afford to take care of any of them. "I haven't seen you around before in here, are you just passing through?

Christen smiled apologetically back at the girl. "I'm sorry, I'm a little short on coin, I don't think I can afford you" She explained, as she took in the figure in front of her. "I'm from the west actually, from the College" She explained, pointing to her robes. "I'm on an official mission for the Council"

Dani stared at the girl's robe curiously and then nodded. "Of course, a mission you say? Sounds exciting, can you tell me about it or is it all top secret?" Dani loved a good story and she was interested in what the girl was trying to do. Normally with missions came chances to earn coin somehow and Dani was all about trying to earn coins.

Christen eyes scanned Dani. "Do you know what? You might be able to help me" In her travels, Christen had learned that if she needed info, about anything, the local bard was usually the one to go to, and the girl seemed like just what she was looking for. "Have you ever heard about the Red Tome of Aeris?"

Dani smiled a little bit and gave a quick nod. All of the bards had heard of the Red Tome of Aeris, it was a part of history. Many had debated if it was real or not, legends of it being stolen had circled as well. "Yes, I have indeed heard of it." Dani said grinning a little.

"Well, all the stories point back to Aeston, as the last place it was seen. Supposedly it was part of the town's treasure until it was stolen years ago. Does your people have any stories about that? Any leads one might be able to follow?" Christen finished her food and placed the empty bowl on the bench by her side.

"Actually I know some stories about that, one of the older bards who used to live on the edge of town always boasted that he knew just who stole it. He now lives in a cottage a few miles out of town tending some sheep, but perhaps I can take you to see him for a small price." Dani knew it was better to get Christen out of town and away from the guards if she was going to attempt to actually swindle her.

Christen sighed and looked down at Morena. The dog was distracted with her bone and didn't seem to pay much attention to the stranger. To be honest, Christen expected that, it was the way things worked around the Empire, she was used to being charge for info, specially when people saw the College's robes. It made them thing she had access to the councils fortune, which wasn't really a fact. "And how much would that cost me?"

Dani eyed her for a moment and then looked at the dog, she could tell Christen cared about it. "I will give you a bargain because I like you and your dog. Two silver up front and when I take you to the old bard, you can pay me the rest. Do we have a deal?" Dani asked, holding out her hand. She was lying through her teeth but she hoped to be convincing.

"Two now and two later?" Christen thought out loud. She could manage that, at least she hoped. She was starting to get low on coin. "I suppose that's fair, you have-"

"Oh, come on, you're not going to fall for that, are you?" A tired voice interrupted her, unexpectedly. She looked around and noticed the brown-haired woman had turned away from the fire and was now facing them, sipping her ale. Dani's eyes narrowed as she turned to face the person interrupting them. "Excuse me" Dani challenged, not liking that somebody was interfering.

"Come on, kid." The stranger chuckled and shook her head. "You're lying through your teeth. It was a good try, but leave the lady alone, she clearly had a long day."

Christen looked from one woman to the other, suddenly confused. Deep down, she knew the stranger was right, she couldn't just trust a bard's word like that. But she was tired and this quest had already stretched for months. She just wanted to be free and find some peace. She was ready to accept any offer. Just when she’s about to open her mouth to say something, the doors to the tavern burst open.

A dark-haired woman ran into the room. The first thing Christen noticed were her long, light brown robes, and the big pendant hanging from her neck. She recognized it immediately: the hammer and the anvil, Moradin’s holy symbol. “The town is under attack!” She announced, her voice trembling as her eyes found the guards. “They need reinforcements at the gate”

Kyle and Ashlyn stand up, putting their helmets back on. “Ali, what’s going on?” The former said, as he unsheathed his long sword. The rest of the customers didn’t seem to have processed what was going on yet. Crystal was stunned behind the counter.

“I don’t know” Ali shook her head, gripping the handle of a dagger tightly. “They already burned down Darius shop, I think I saw some dead bodies. I came as fast as I could.”

Ashlyn took a step forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her voice low but firm. “Who are they?” The blonde asked, now able to smell the smoke.

“I don’t know… They’re not human, nothing I have seen before” The brunette shook her head, as the other guards rushed past them and out of the Inn.

“We’ll take care of it, Ali. Stay safe” Kyle reassured her, tapping Ashlyn’s back. “We need to go”

Ashlyn nodded and started to move, but Ali grabbed Kyle’s arm before they could walk past her. “Please, be careful. I can’t lose you too”

Suddenly, something slammed against the front door, ripping the hinges out of the frame and sending it to the ground. Kyle pushed Ali behind him automatically, raising his sword and shield. “What the hell is that?” His voice was an octave higher than usual.Behind the frame, an eight-feet tall, humanoid, hairy creature stood, cladded in armor, a huge morningstar lifted over it’s head. Its greenish eyes scanned the room, studying its occupants.

Ashlyn took out her greatsword, holding it with both hands in front of her. “You don’t belong here, creature! Leave now, or you’ll regret coming to this town” Her voice was steady and she did her best to show no fear.

The creature threw its head back and laughed, showing its rotten teeth. “This is our town now, little one” The words came out as grunts as it stepped into the wooden floors. He spun the morningstar over his head, about to take a strike in Ashlyn’s direction. The blonde prepared to deflect the attack with her sword, but it never came.

Christen’s eyes widened as the brunette in front of her stood up, and with a quick flick of her wrist, sent a dagger flying in his direction. A loud grunt of pain escaped the creature’s lips as a dagger penetrated his shoulder plate, forcing him stumble backwards. He growled, looking around for the source of the attack.

“It’s a bugbear” The woman announced, pulling another dagger out of her belt. “Be careful, they’re pretty strong” The thing looked to through the door framing, broken, foreign words words leaving his lips. Morena started growling lowly, her tail standing straight. A different voice grunted back in the same language, as Christen frowned, trying to recognize it. She couldn’t remember hearing something like that before, but the woman in front of her seemed to understand it. “There’s more of them coming, get ready! If anyone in here can fight, now’s the time”

Christen’s hand closed around the crystal in her pocket as she stared at the door. Surely enough, not ten seconds later, more of those hairy creatures were invading the inn. The room exploded. As soon as the brunette yelled, Ashlyn and Kyle jumped the one standing in front of them, the dagger still sticking out of his armor. Kyle buried his sword into the bugbear’s huge thigh, his blow quick followed by Ashlyn’s who’s greatsword slashed the creature’s torso. He grunted in pain, falling to the ground with a loud thump as dark red blood gushed out of his wounds. Kyle struggled to pull his sword out of the flesh.

Ali wrapped her fingers around the holy symbol hanging from her neck, muttering quick words under her breath as she raised her other hand, sending a blast of gold flames in the directions of the last bugbear to run through the door, hitting the middle of its chest. The hit seemed to angry him more than anything else, as he let a furious growl and set his eyes to Ali and swinging the javelin he carried at her. Kyle got his sword free just in time, raising it and deflecting the blow aimed at his sister.

Two of the bugbears run in the direction of the brunette with the dagger, both swinging their morningstars at her. She rolled sideways, dodging the first attack, the creature’s weapon making a hole at the wood floor where she once stood. The second attack hit her right shoulder, dislocating it under her leather amor. “Fuck!” She screamed in pain, following to her knees.

Christen stepped forward, pulling the crystal out of her pocket and raising it towards the biggest of the brunette’s attackers. She concentrated on the pit of energy in her stomach, the crystal shining in her hand as her left shoulder burned. The creature stopped in his tracks, his eyes had turned black and his head moved around, confused and scared as he realized he couldn’t see.

The brunette looked around, confused, and saw Christen standing with a concentrated look in her eyes as she stared at the monster. She nodded thankfully at the wizard and jumped to her feet, using her good arm to thrust her dagger into the throat of the other bugbear, who also was staring confused at his partner. He didn’t even see the girl’s calculated blow coming, before his dead body fell to the ground.

“Hey, you asshole, over here!” A girly voice called behind Christen. She turned around to see the blonde bard facing the monster and felt the magic emanating from the girl. “If I had a face like yours, I’d sue my parents” The blinded bugbear stopped on his tracks, a thin trail of blood escaping his nose.

Meanwhile, the three remaining monsters had surrounded the siblings and Ashlyn. Kyle made an attempt with his sword, but the bugbear in front of him managed to deflect it, throwing his weapon away. Ali blasted another ball of golden fire straight into the face of the one standing in front of her. He shook his head, blinded by the light for moment. Ashlyn took the opportunity to attack with her greatsword, cutting his head off in one movement. Hot blood gushed all over the two of them.

Kyle crawled on the floor, trying to reach his sword, but it’s kicked away by his attacker. The bugbear lunged his javelin down, thrusting it all the way through his arm. He screamed in pain.

“Kyle!” Ali yelled, trying to run to her brother. Ashlyn shoved her to the side just in time to avoid the morningstar that was being wielded by the other monster.

“Ali, no! Stay back!” Kyle ordered through gritted teeth. “We’ll handle it” He pulled the javelin in his arm, breaking the wooden handle. Blood dripped down his arm as he tried to stand up, shield raised.

The two bugbears took a step back, muttering in their own language. The one with the morningstar yelled an one-worded command, before turning back to Kyle. He took a step in the guard’s direction and Ashlyn rushed forward, trying to stand between them, but the monster’s partner shoved her away, sending her flying over a table. A greave covered shin hit Kyle’s head, knocking him out. Ali started muttering words quickly, tears streaming down her face as her brother’s unconscious body was lifted over the creatures shoulder.

“For Moradin’s hammer, let him go!” She screamed, desperate. The monster shoved her away, laughing. Two more bugbears entered the inn, one of carrying a torch, an unnatural-looking flame burned at its end. He threw it to the ground and fire quickly spread through the wooden floors. Ali tried to run through the flames to reach the monster that carried her brother, but a hand grabbed her robes, stopping her. She turned her head around, ready to fight but saw Ashlyn’s eyes.

“He’d never forgive me if I let you die, I’m sorry” The blonde said, wrapping her arms strongly around Ali, making impossible for her to move.

“Let me go!” Ali tried to fight, sobbing.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Ashlyn could say as the monsters retreated, taking Kyle.


	2. Ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face the aftermath of the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're sorry this is really late, life got in the way. We hope you like it and as always you can send any questions to chroniclesofsolaris.tumblr.com, we understand this universe might be confusing at first.

Once the monsters were gone, Christen and Dani sprung into action at the same time. Christen raised her crystal, sending a burst of water towards the fire that was spread quickly over the floor of the tavern. A couple of feet behind her, Dani had her eyes fixed on the flames, humming a song. Once again Christen could feel the magic emanating from the blonde, and the fire seemed to weaken with each passing second. With the two of them working together, they managed to extinguish the flames rather quickly. 

Christen sat back down on the bench, wiping the sweat off her brow on her sleeve as she looked across the inn. The girl from earlier, the rogue that had helped to fight off the bugbears, was on the floor, grimacing in pain as she held her shoulder. 

“Let me see that” Christen offered, sliding off the bench to kneel by her side. 

“No, I’ll be fine, there’s no need to worry about it.” The girl tried to pull away, but Christen held her in place and pulled her cloak back.

“Don’t move, it appears your shoulder is dislocated. We’ll have to remove your armor” Her fingers had already moved to the straps of the stranger’s breastplate. “What’s your name?”

The woman paused for a second, studying Christen as if deciding what to say. “You can call me Tobin” She finally offered, looking away as the spellcaster removed her armor. Christen grimaced when Tobin’s injury was finally exposed.

“Hey, can you get us some boiled water?” She asked the blonde girl, who was watching them. 

The bard let out a sigh, kneeling by her side. “Let me see that. I think I can fix it” Dani lightly touched Tobin’s shoulder with the tip of her fingers. “It might hurt a little though, you might want something to bite into.” She warned, she may not have liked Tobin for ruining her con earlier, but it wasn’t in Dani’s nature to leave somebody wounded.

The rogue shook her head, frustrated. “I’ll be fine, just do it.” Tobin snapped, just wanting to get it over with. She didn’t like having to rely on other people for help. 

“Rude, I’m just trying to help here” Dani scowled at Tobin, but she grabbed her harp anyway, strumming as she sang. 

Christen shivered as the bard’s voice seemed to touch something deep inside of her. She noticed Tobin was clenching her jaw as the muscles on her shoulder seemed to follow the music and snap back into place and the bruise color changed to a light yellow as if it had happened weeks ago. 

Pleased with her work, Dani leaned back. “There you go, I won’t even charge. Now, if you’ll allow me I must go. I’ve got business to attend to” With that, the blonde stood up and exited the inn, without looking back.

Tobin met Christen’s equally confused gaze for a second before the moment was interrupted by a voice. 

“You saved my inn!” Crystal exclaiming, finally coming out of her hiding spot behind the corner and running to Christen, hugging her leg. “When I saw the fire I thought it would be the end, but you saved it! I’ll never be able to thank you for that” 

Crystal took a step back and looked at Tobin, deciding she needed to thank her too. “And you helped!” The halfling tried to hug her as well, but the rogue stiffened under her touch. Crystal took the hint and took a step back. “Is there anything I can do to repay you both?” She asked, not wanting to be unappreciative of their noble efforts. 

“We could use some ale” Tobin mumbled, put off by the halfling’s display of affection towards her. It made her rather uneasy, and she was all to eager to give the halfling a reason to not be up in her personal space. 

“I’ll bring you some of our best ale!” Crystal nodded cheerfully, before walking back into the kitchen. 

Tobin grabbed her breastplate and started to strap it back into place, noticing Christen was staring at her. “What?” She snapped

“Who are you?” The spellcaster was frowning, studying her suspiciously. “You seemed to know an awful lot about those… things. You even spoke their language.”

“I don’t see how’s that any of your business” Tobin raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Usually, she’d be more annoying about a stranger probing, but after everything that happened, she was just too tired to get into an argument with this woman. “Look, I just have traveled a lot okay? You see a lot of weird stuff on the road. Bugbears aren’t the strangest thing I’ve encountered at all. Besides, they were speaking goblin. That’s what they are, just big, hairy goblins. I’m not involved in a secret cult or anything if that’s what you were thinking.” She was rambling, and she realized it, so she quickly shut up. 

Christen didn’t know what to reply to that. Something told her there was more to that woman than she was letting on, but she too was tired, and Morena didn’t seem bothered by the stranger, so she decided to let it go, at least for the evening. 

Crystal had come back in the meantime with two mugs and a big smile. Christen accepted her drink with a nod, glad there was at least one friendly person in the tavern.

The damage caused by the fire had been small, considering the circumstances it could have been a lot worse in Christen’s opinion. The flooring would need replacement and one of the tables was ruined, but the structure looked intact. During the battle, the customers that were sober enough had managed to escape through the kitchen while the monsters were distracted with the little group that fought back. Crystal apparently had stayed behind, not wanting to leave her establishment.

For the first time, the spellcaster looked back to the two other women that had fought alongside them. The brunette was on the ground shaking, her head buried into the blonde’s shoulder, who seemed to have managed to calm her down a little. 

“We’ll get him back” Ashlyn promised, pulling Ali into her chest. “I won’t rest until I bring Kyle back, I promise”

Ali shook her head and pushed her away, anger coursing through her. “We could have saved him if you had let me go after them” Her cheeks were stained by tears as she stood up “Why didn’t you let me go? You’re a coward” She choked.

Ashlyn winced at the brunette’s words. Ali truly was one of the few people that Ashlyn cared about, the list wasn’t all that big when it came to people Ashlyn trusted. Kyle was also on the list, and it was tearing her up inside, but she knew what Kyle would have wanted. To both of the guards, Ali was who came first. 

“You would have gotten yourself killed. Do you think that’s what Kyle would want?” The blonde argued, getting up to her feet too. “I could never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you.”

Ali ran her fingers through her hair, squaring her shoulders. She couldn’t sit there and listen to Ashlyn’s fake apology. She had to find her brother or at least help the other people in her town. She knew that it was what her brother would have wanted too.

“Where are you going?” Ashlyn asked as Ali moved past her. She tried to catch Ali’s hand, but the girl pulled free of her grasp.

“Don’t touch me, I am going to help the others. The town needs me” Ali replied, trying to keep her voice steady. “I have to do my job. You should do yours too.” It was evident that Ali was still pissed off, but at the very least she was trying to put her energy into something useful.

At that moment, a guard entered the Inn, his hand pressing a bloody cut on his armor. “Harris, you’re alive!” He limped to his fellow guard, and then looked around the room. “Governor Sauerbrunn is calling for a town meeting. Every healthy body is expected at the main square in 25 minutes” He announced, and then looked back at Ashlyn. “Come with me, we need every soldier we have left” 

The blonde nodded and looked back at Ali, who avoided her gaze. “Meet me at the square. Be safe” Her voice was so soft she wasn’t even sure the priest had heard her. She put her helmet back on and followed the armored man outside.

\--  
Out in one of the shadier buildings of the town, Dani found herself trying to squeeze past some wooden boards to get inside. There was worry written all over her face, and she let out two low and sharp little whistle notes. 

This was her meeting spot for her and the kids she had rescued from the orphanage. They couldn’t always stay at the inn, so during the day, they’d come to the back of one of the shadier buildings to hide out from guards and people they had pick-pocketed or conned that day. 

Dani waited a few more seconds and then called out again, whistling the sharp note. It took a moment before two kids emerged from the back. The tallest one looked to be about twelve and had shaggy red hair, his face covered in dirt. He was supporting the smaller one, who looked injured. 

“What happened to Uriah?” Dani asked, surging forward to help the older one. “Mathias, what happened to him?” Dani demanded, panic evident in her voice. 

Mathias shrugged his shoulders. “It all happened so fast Dani, we were playing tag in the fields like we do, stealing some small stalks on the edge of the farmers land. The farmer caught us and we took off running, we split up as you taught us, but when I circled back to help Uriah… some monster was trying to hurt him.” Mathias looked shaken and concerned for his friend. 

They had been two of the first ones Dani had rescued from the orphanage. Mathias and Uriah had been like brothers, as thick as thieves, rarely was one without the other even though Uriah was about three years younger and only nine. 

Dani frowned, cursing the fact that she had used most of her healing ability on a stranger rather than her own little family. “Where are the other boys?” Dani asked, knowing that Mathias would know. 

He was like her unofficial second in command since he was the little brother of the man that Dani had once been betrothed too. Dani’s ex-lover had been drafted to fight in some war and had never come back, it was part of the reason Dani felt responsible for Mathias.

“I’ll go find them,” Mathias promised, sneaking back out through the wooden boards as Dani had taught him. 

Dani stared down at Uriah, he felt feverish to her and he had some long scratches across his side and back. Dani hated relying on people, people in the town didn’t seem to care if the street kids died or not. 

She focused on Uriah, placing her hands over his wounds and sang to him softly healing him. She felt him whimper but then he laid still, falling into a peaceful sleep. Dani watched over the kid and sighed, she knew she had to find a way to keep Uriah, Mathias and the other kids safe. Dani waited until the other kids got back, and then left Mathias in charge. 

She needed to go see what was going to happen. The guards that had been killed and the one that had been taken were sure to draw a response from the Town leadership. Dani needed to make sure she knew what was happening so she could keep the kids safe. 

Dani could see people gathering and walked in that direction, wanting to see what was going on. She kept to the back of the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the governor. Dani knew it would be in her best interest to keep an ear to the ground on what was going to be done about the attacks.  
\-----

Christen found herself at the main square, in the middle of the small crowd, Morena sitting by her feet. She had been able to assess some of the damage in the short walk to the meeting. A handful of buildings had been burned to the ground, while a few more had sustained some damage, but probably could be saved. Some people, led by the priest, Ali, were gathering the bodies in front of the church. Most of them were guards, but Christen could see some civilians among them. She recognized Brock, the man who had stopped her at the gate earlier and tore her gaze away from the line of bodies.

A hooded figure moved silently to her side and she jumped at the unexpected presence. “Tragic, isn’t it?” Tobin said, pulling her hood back. Her voice was emotionless, but Christen could see pain flash behind her eyes.

“It happened so fast” Christen replied weakly. “I wish I could have helped them”

“People die, that’s how the world works. There’s nothing we can do against fate, you save one, another one will die in their place” Tobin stuffed her hands in her pockets. “You did save my ass earlier, and for that I owe you. I hate owing favors”

“You owe me nothing” The spellcaster shook her head “I don’t want anything from you." She added, her words laced with an air of finality. 

“But I do. My conscience will not let me rest as long as I’m in debt. And yes, even people like me have a conscience” Tobin remained emotionless. “Now, we should hear whatever this Sauerbrunn has to say. I’m afraid this town is beyond saving”

Christen turned around and saw that a woman had walked out of the doors to the palace. She wore a full body armor, ornate with intricate designs and something that resembles a fountain painted on her breastplate, her blonde hair had been made into a single braid that rested over her shoulder. Two guards follow her, one of them Christen recognized as the blonde guard from earlier, Ashlyn.

“People of Aeston, it is with profound sadness that I speak to ye on this damned night. Tragedy has fallen upon us, our people were murdered, kidnapped, our village was pillaged and some of our homes destroyed. Our guard has been weakened, and we need those who are left here, to protect what’s left and help us rebuild. But fear not, our death will be avenged and our beloved ones will come home safely." Becky had long been the governor. She was one of the few officials that people could trust and count on. Yet she felt like she had failed them. She could see murmurs traveling through the gathered crowd.

The governor took a deep breath before she continued. "To avenge the ones we have lost, we need help. Lieutenant Harris will be leading a task force to find those monsters and save those who were taken away from us. We ask of those of you who can fight to enlist for this task force, you will be compensated with gold, shelter, and whatever the town can offer upon your return. Those who are interested should be at the main gate at noon. If more information is required, Harris will provide it.” Sauerbrunn stared at the crowd, visibly exhausted and shaken. 

Becky wasn't sure what to expect of those who would volunteer, she just hoped everything would work out. “And now, I suggest we rest. Tomorrow will be a long day” With that, she turned on her heels and walked back into the palace. 

Christen stayed back as people started to leave the square all at once. She watched as they walked: exhausted, devastated, desperate. She thought of Becky’s offer. She wanted to help those people, and she needed the coin, but she should be focusing on her mission, focusing on going back home. But then again, if she earned Sauerbrunn’s trust, she could get the info she needed and get this over with sooner. She leaned against the church wall, lost in thought.

“You’re thinking of going aren’t you?” Tobin groaned, rolling her eyes. Christen had forgotten about her for a second. 

“Well, I need to do something. Did you see those people? Their families were taken, they lost their homes. Someone needs to do something”

“This mission is insane” Tobin shook her head. “Those things killed most of the town’s guard. These people don’t even know what they’re facing, they had never seen bugbears before. It’s a suicide mission”

“You know them,” Christen emphasized the first word. “You’ve fought them before, we managed to defeat the ones in the inn. You could help all of this people” She shook her head and paused for a second. “Look, I don’t know you and I don’t care what you think. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did nothing”

Tobin sighed. “There’s no way I’ll convince you otherwise is it?”

Christen crossed her arms. She knew she had to do this, it was the way to get the info she needed. But she also knew the rogue was right. Their chances didn’t look good, not without Tobin. “You said you owed me one. I’m asking you to come along” 

Tobin ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. She did owe Christen her life, and she knew she had to pay her back. If this was the way to do it than so be it.

“I’ll come along, and I’ll do my best to protect you because my conscience leaves me no other choice. But if it gets too dangerous, if I feel we won’t make it, we’re running away, I don’t care who we leave behind. My debt is with you, not with this town. They’ve done nothing for me” She said through her clenched jaw. “Meet me downstairs at the in by 10 o’clock. We’ll walk to the gate together. Don’t make me regret this” She pulled her hood back, covering her face and walked back along the main street, leaving Christen alone by the church.


End file.
